After the final Korra and Asami Vacation
by Avatar Kai 32
Summary: this Story is a Korrasami story and it takes place right after the final episode of book 4 balance of the main show.
1. Chapter 1

Area spirit world setting beautiful grass land near a peaceful river side. Show legend of Korra fanfic what happen s next after book four final.

Korra and Asami walk holding hands out the opposite side of the spirit portal that Korra created. She turns and looks at Asami smiling and holds her close with her arms wrap round her neck. "Asami the moment I first met you I felt different around you, something that never felt before round Mako or even any other girls I met while growing up in the southern water tribe." Asami looked at Korra smiling and blushing at the same time she lift her hand up and placed a finger on Korra lips as she then lent forward and passionately kissed her deeply. "Korra I know what trying to say and I to feel the same way about you, I don't know why we were trying to fight over Mako when really it was our friendship that grew and drawn us together to the stage we are know, I love you and I want use to use this vacation so we can build are relationship more" said Asami.

Korra smiled as she looked in Asami eyes as lent for another kiss, "Asami you make happy and I want us to be together for long time." They stopped kissing and continued walking round the grass land that they walked on when they entered the spirit world.

"This is a nice place to camp for the night don't you think, we have plenty food round us and water to drink from the river near us" said Asami as she took off her back pack placed it on the floor.

Korra looked at her as she nodded her head as she then walked up to her and took off her back pack, she then knelt down and opened it up to pull out a taint and started to set it up, Asami was looking at as she then took out some food she brought with her from human world, she also took out a blanket for her and Korra to sit on and she use that to also prepare the food as well. She turned her head towards, "Korra could you I don't gather some sticks and use some fire bending to start a fire for us so I could cook us are dinner" Asami asked. Korra turned her head and looked at Asami as she Replied, "yea sure I can but I thought you would have brought your electrifying gauntlet with you, because that could help as well", Asami shook her head and replied back to Korra, "I thought I didn't need it due to we are meant to be on vacation and that thing normally used to fight Bad Guys" Korra chuckled a little as she then followed it with a smile as she stopped what she is doing and went and gathered some fire wood. When she came back she piled them up forming a little tent and then shot one little fire ball from her index finger with her fire bending, Asami finished preparing the food and started to cook it while Korra finished up making the tent, As the food was cooking Korra sat behind Asami and wrapped her arms around her chest leaning her head on to her back. "You feel so warm and comfortable as I can sleep on it." Said Korra in gentle like voice, Asami smiled as she finished cooking the meat and vegetables and noodles that she prepared for and puts some in one big bowl so they could share. Korra then walked on her knees and sat and faced Asami she then then picked up some chop sticks so they could it the noodle meat and Vegetable stew Asami made, while eating they both grabbed the same piece of noodle and they both sucked it in to their moths when suddenly they kissed due to it, they both blush but continued eating any way. As night started to draw closer and closer they bother headed in to the tent while sitting there they talked little as the spirits start to wonder what was going on in the tent of the young avatar and her partner.

Korra and Asami where Kissing Passionately as Korra tongue went in and played around with Asami, Korra and when through Asami Hair while Asami done the same at Korra, both where breathing heavily as they both started to take each other's top off, Korra started to kiss down Asami neck and reached to her Breast as she started to kiss then slowly suck on her Right Breast, Asami moaned as she was feeling the pleasure being done by her as she placed both of her hands on to Korra head, "Korra uh Korra" she cries as Korra continues to then kiss down her body, Asami leaned back as Korra Slowly and Carefully pulls down her under wear as she does she slowly kiss Asami Crotch ash she the Begins to lick the soft Tender Slit that was in between her legs as she does Asami Moaned even more loudly then before as she continues to call Korra. "Korra…Korra that it don't stop it feels good." Asami breathing heavily while Korra Continued as she then got her right hand and begins to inset two fingers in to the slit where she has been licking while she then licks the bump that was just above the slit as move her fingers in and out, Asami Keeps on moaning while they were having there fun Outside little Spiritlings was outside wondering what was going on inside the tent. A wise old man holding a pot of tea walked up to the Spiritlings and started telling them "that this is what two people do when they are in love it's like blending with different tea leaves" the old man said in soft but gentle tone. Obviously the old man was Zuko late Uncle Iroh, talking to the Spiritlings about it. One little spirit sat down wondering if they could do anything for them just one thing. Iroh looked at the little one as he was curious who was in the Tent. Spiritlings all said at once "It's the young avatar and her partner who is another girl" they said. Iroh was even more curious then before but let them have their piece because it was there moment and time. "If you can use some of that spirit magic on the young avatar I hope you can blend in a life for them to cherish together it be magical." said Iroh. All the Spiritlings smiled and nodded their heads as they floated up and start to shine a yellow round the tent due to Korra and Asami fell asleep they hone their glow over Korra as her body begins to glow it shone brightly to the point where it started to fade in the here stomach, Spirits then left them alone for the rest of the night.

The following morning Asami was up slowly getting dressed and packing the stuff back in her bag. Korra opened her eyes as she lent up and looked over to Asami. "What are you doing it's to early ant it" Said Korra. Asami turned and looked over to Korra "not really if we get going we walk to the Southern portal and look at all vines and spirits that inhabitants this land. Korra Smiles she got up and lent over to kiss Asami on the cheek. Korra felt little pal but not the normal kind of pal that you get from feeling sick just pal over all, she got up and out of the tent and looked at herself in the reflection of water from the river. She called for Asami as she then suddenly threw up on to the floor, Asami came running out of the tent and aided Korra by rubbing her back. "You all right Hun" she asked curious to what happening to Korra. Korra looked up and turned her head round and nodded. "Yea I'm just find just had something stuck in my throat that's all" Korra Replied but she threw up again after wards. Asami looked more worried than before cause it could not have been the stuff they ate last night. "Asami let's get going to southern portal from there we can then go to southern water tribe and see Katara I trust her a lot with this kind of stuff" Korra Said in weakened tone, Asami nodded and finished backing her bag along with helping Korra pack the tent back up in to her bag. Once ready they started to walk in the south direction. Korra was pointing out all the spirits that where floating the air and sitting on trees, she mention all the different types and how they helped each other out. It took them roughly 3 Days to a week to finally reaching the southern portal they took one last camp night so they could rest up and be ready for journey to southern water tribe.


	2. Chapter 2 Journey to the Southern Water

The next day, they woke up and backed their bags one last time in the spirit world. Korra smiled as she kissed Asami on the cheek before walking through the portal. "Are feeling ok Korra? You still don't look well," Asami asked with a worried tone. Korra nodded, "I'll be fine once we reach the tribe and see Katara, I can get something done then," replied Korra. Asami smiled as they started walking in the direction of tribe. They saw the forest that surrounded the portal and it was much lighter and happier place now then back when the portals where closed. Trees where blooming with fresh spirit leaves and spirits where sitting happily and playing everywhere. Korra smiled and waved to them. The spirits helped guide them through the forest to the exit so they could get to southern water tribe faster. Upon reaching the end, Korra threw up again and started to have cravings for food. Asami helped her out as they continued to walk the rest of the way. "Korra, you sure you be all right," she asked. Asami still worried about Korra health, Korra looked up and smiled then kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be fine. It's not far now till we reach the tribe." Korra looked exhausted as well as really pal and week. Asami smiled as she held Korra's hand and continued to walk the last length of the journey.

Once reaching the southern water tribe, some of the people were shocked to see the young Avatar and Asami walking down the path that leads to the southern portal. Korra's parents, Tonraq and Senna saw their daughter and came running to see that she was in bad shape. "Korra, you ok?" asked Tonraq. "We need to get her to Katara so she can get checked out." replied Asami. Asami was worried even more about Korra health. "Is there anything I can do?" she asked. Senna turned and looked at Asami, "you really cared for our daughter, don't you," she asked. Asami nodded as she replied back. "Well, we just started be in a relationship and I love her. Seeing her like this makes me worried." Senna and Tonraq were shocked on hearing the news and turned their heads towards Korra. "Is this true?" they said together, Korra nodded. "Yea mom and dad, it's true. I'm going out with Asami." she replied. Both of them were still shocked about the news but then smiled and accepted it. Tonraq then helped Korra to walk to Katara's healing room. Once they arrived healing room, Katara started to check on Korra and trying to find what was wrong with her. After a few hours, she finished with shock on her face, as she was really confused as to what she discovered but looked up and turns towards Korra. "I don't know how to say this but it's a very confusing find and a shocker as well but what I found out is that you are pregnant Korra" Katara said while smiling after she told her the news. Korra looked Shocked and confused as to how she fell pregnant while she was only with Asami at the time and they were in the spirit world when they done it. "Pregnant me I…I don't know what to say about this it's just so shocking and surprising." Korra replied as she got up and walked outside where she saw her love Asami worrying about her. She ran up and hugged her tight as she could. She then grabbed Asami's hands and held them tightly while telling her the news. "Well the good news I am fine, the shocking and confusing news is that I am pregnant." said Korra. Asami looked shocked and confused at the same time. "Pregnant as in we are going to be parents" replied Asami. Korra nodded and smiled, "I am as shocked and confused as you are Asami but I am happy all the same" said Korra.

That night they decided to stay few nights at Korra parents place to rest up and get some decent food. That night, Asami stayed up late and went to see Tonraq and Senna. "Is it alright for me to talk to you" Asami asked. Tonraq smiled and nodded, "of course, you're family now so come," Asami smiled and nodded. Senna was sitting there smiling. "Well, what did you want to ask us?" said Senna. Asami smiled and looked down and blushed slightly, "I wanted to ask you for your blessings and help me make a betrothal necklace for Korra" said Asami. Tonraq smiled, "Of course I'll help you make one and yes, you can marry are daughter" he replied. Asami smiled with happiness and all through the night she worked on her betrothal necklace until she finished it. It looked like the water bend symbol with the Future industry gear behind it. She smiled happily and said to herself, "it's perfect, I know she will love it." After she finished the betrothal necklace for Korra, she went to the room where Korra was sleeping, changed into her sleeping garments, snuggled up to Korra and fell to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 the Wedding

The next morning, Asami woke up and noticed Korra was still sleeping. She got out of bed and got dressed and ready to plan a way to proposing to Korra. She went down stairs and saw Tonraq and Senna sitting at the table. "Mind if I join you," asked Asami. Senna smiled and pulled out a chair for her to sit on. "Sure you can" Said Senna. "Have you finished your betrothal necklace yet?" asked Tonraq. Asami smiled and nodded while pulling out a box then opening it to show them the necklace with the water bender symbol and the future industries logo at the back. "Do you think she would love it?" asked Asami, Tonraq smiled and nodded. "I think she would love it," he replied. Asami, Tonraq and Senna all heard a noise up stairs as they knew the only other person up there was Korra, Asami got up and went outside trying to think of something to say to Korra.

Korra came out side Asami looked at her smiling. "How are you feeling Korra?" she asked. "I'm doing alright I guess but I'm still shocked and confused on me baring a child. We only had one night together then poof I'm magically pregnant," said Korra. Asami smiled and put her right hand on her cheek and brushed it with her thumb. "I love you Korra and I want us to be happy together with our future child," Asami said smiling. Korra placed her hand on Asami and held up Asami's hand to kiss it. "I know and we will be," replied Korra and Asami smiled. "I know lets go to Katara and see if she spoke to Tenzin about this miracle." said Asami. Korra nodded and kissed Asami on the lips and help her hand as they walked to Katara's place.

Over by the dockyard, a ship from Republic City was coming in. On the ship, a young man was standing near the exit preparing to get off. "Man, why do these sorts of things take so long?" said the young man. As the door opens, he noticed Korra and Asami holding hands and kissing each other on their way to Katara place. "Korra, Asami, what are you guys doing here? The last time I saw you were at Zhu li and Varrick's wedding, and then suddenly you vanished" said the Youngman. Korra and Asami stopped and noticed the young man. "Oh hey Mako, how you been?" said Asami. Korra looked towards Mako "Well, we went on a vacation to the spirit world. Before we left we realized we loved each other and started dating while on vacation," said Korra.

"We can't stop. We have an appointment with Katara and can't be late," said Asami.

Mako looked confused adjust nodded his head and walk off to the council building. "Have fun with whatever the check-up is for" he replied. Korra smiled and yelled back at him "will do, it's just a check up on how my unborn child doing." Mako dropped his bag and turned round again. "What do you mean unborn child," he replied. "Well, Korra is pregnant," said Asami. Mako became more confused than before and shocked to hear what Asami said. "Pregnant…Korra…Pregnant" Mako said repeatedly. "Yes Mako, I am going to be a mother," said Korra.

"Wow, congrats you two but i'm confused. How did this happen?" asked Mako. "Well, we are as confused and unsure of how this happen as you are and that's one of the main reasons we are heading off to see Katara, so that we can found out if she talked to Tenzin about it," said Asami.

"Oh right then, have fun. "Replied Mako as he picked up his bag and continued to walk to the council building.

Korra and Asami continued in the direction they were going before.

Upon their arrival at Katara's medical center, they notice Katara on the phone. They were curious about whom she was on the phone with but it was most likely going to be her son Tenzin on the other end. Korra and Asami both walked in to the centre and said "Hello Katara".

"Well Korra, are you ready for your next check-up," said Katara. Korra smiled and nodded,"yes, I am Katara" replied Korra. Katara smiled to Korra, "Ok, first I was just on the phone to Tenzin and told him about the news. He told me that it could be something spirits could have done this on that night you had." said Katara. Korra nodded as Katara place her hand on Korra's stomach and had the blue glow of her water bending around her hands as she pressed gently round Korra's stomach. "Everything seems to be in order and the baby seems to be healthy," said Katara. Korra and Asami smiled with joy as Korra got up and walked out of the room with Asami.

While they were walking back to Korra parent's place, Asami notice that she forgotten something at Katara's. "Damn, where did I put it?" said Asami. Korra look curious about what Asami had forgotten. "What is it Asami?" asked Korra. "Oh, I must left something back at the healing centre, you go back home and I'll catch up without," replied Asami. Korra walked on as Asami went back to the healing centre.

Mako was there handing letter to Katara; Asami noticed he was holding her box that has the betrothal necklace she made for Korra. "Hey", Asami shouted to grab Mako attention. Mako turned his head and saw Asami. "Hey Asami, what's up?" replied Mako. Asami pointed to the box he was holding. "That's mine, it holds Korra betrothal necklace that's made her," said Asami. Mako looked down at the box. "This box is yours," said Mako, as he holds it up to show Asami. Asami nodded. "Well if you say so here take it, Katara told me to drop off it off at Tonraq's place," replied Mako. "Thank you" said Asami.

"So when you said it held Korra's betrothal necklace, do you mean those engagement necklaces the northern tribe uses," asked Mako, Asami nodded. "So wait you're planning to propose to Korra," said Mako. Asami nodded and felt a little bit embarrassed on saying it.

Korra was walking back to health centre to check up on Asami when she noticed Asami was blushing round Mako and was beginning to think to herself, "is she cheating on me with Mako, no she can't be," Korra said as she then turned back round again seeing here giggling and laughing, turned back and walked home.

"Well I better be off, Korra might be worried about me and be curious about where I am," said Asami. Mako nodded as he then walked off the opposite direction towards the inn he was staying at.

Upon the arrival to Korra parents' house, she heard sobbing upstairs in Korra's room. She was curious about why her love was upset. She opened the door and ran upstairs into Korra's room. "Korra, you ok? Why are you crying?" said Asami. Korra looked up still sobbing as she replied, "Because I saw you with Mako and I saw the way you were blushing and giggling with him. I thought we had something and I never thought you would go and cheat on me." Asami looked shocked that Korra would think something like that or to even say it. "Korra, you are mistaken. I am not cheating on you with Mako. I would never do that with the girl I love. I was blushing cause I was embarrassed about something and I giggled and laugh on the way he was answering stuff I said.," replied Asami. Korra wiped away her tears and nodded her head. "You sure, I was just making a big mistake." replied Korra. Asami smiled and kissed Korra on the lips. "Yes Korra, the thing I was embarrassed about was what I left there at Katara's health centre." said Asami.

She pulls out from her pocket the black box that she carried with her all day and held it up so Korra can see. "Korra, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and for us to be happy, so will you, Avatar Korra, marry me?" asked Asami. She opens the box to show the betrothal necklace that was the water bender symbol and the future industries gear behind it. Korra looked at it, smiled and blushed a deep red as she replies, "Yes Asami, I will marry you. I don't care how I got pregnant if it was by sprit bending or baby bending. I don't care as long as I am with you, I am happy for you and for our baby." Korra replied.

Few days has passed since Asami proposed to Korra. Korra was waking up from her sleep and was wearing her betrothal necklace around her neck. "Asami, are you a wake?" Korra asked, as she was shaking Asami. Asami slowly opened her eyes and lent up and done a big Yawn. "What is it hunny?" she asked. Korra kissed her on the lips and then smiled. "Shouldn't we start planning the wedding?" she asked.

"You're this excited about getting married, Korra." said Asami, Korra nodded as she got out of bed and headed to the bath room to get dressed and ready. Asami followed after her. As they finished getting ready, Tonraq was down stairs sitting at the table. Tonraq look up and smiled at both of them. "Where's mom?" Korra asked. Tonraq looked towards Korra and replied "she went out to get few last minute things for the wedding." Korra and Asami both lifted an eyebrow. And replied "few last minute things for the wedding." they said together, Tonraq looked at them both and replied, "well, we decided to hold your wedding today due to the fact we invited everyone who knew you from Republic City here and who also attended Varricks and Zhu Li wedding." said Tonraq.

Korra smiled with joy as she kissed Asami on the lip and lifting her up in to the air. "Isn't this wonderful Asami? We will be Mrs and Mrs Sato by the end of the day," shouted Korra. Asami nodded and smiled as Korra put her down then they went out to get ready in different areas.

Few hours later, Korra was dressed in a white and blue version of her dress that she wore at Varrick's wedding but this time it was her wedding dress. She was behind two ice-like doors with her dad, Tonraq, by her side waiting to be taken up the aisle with him. On the opposite side of the door, Asami was dressed in crimson red suit and the famous future industry logo on the blazer pocket.

The music started to play as the doors opened up with Korra and Tonraq starting to walk up the aisle slowly. Asami look down the aisle and smiled at her soon to be wife walking up. Katara personally chosen to be the Vicar of the wedding smiled.

Korra reached the end of the aisle, as Tonraq smiled and moved to side everyone was seated and smiling at them. Katara started the Ceremony. "Today, we are bound for the first time of love and marriage of not a man and a woman but two women who love each other so much. Joining us is Avatar Korra and Miss Asami Sato. We are here today to bind them in holy matrimony. Please speak if you think these two should not be wed state now." said Katara while there was a brief silence, she looked round the room. "Ok, may the ring bare come forward with the rings," said Katara. Mako was chosen to be the best man for Korra and Asami as he walked forward holding a pillow that had two rings one them both made out the beautiful blue stone that Korra's betrothal necklace was made out of. Once Mako arrived in front of them with the rings, Katara begins to speak again. "Do you Asami, take the young avatar Korra to be you humble wedded wife through sickness and health?" asked Katara. Asami smiled and picked up the ring and placed it on Korra finger as she then replied, "I do." Katara then repeated the same word to Korra. "I do" Korra said as she then pick up the ring and puts it onto Asami's finger. "You may now kiss your bride" said Katara. Korra ended up sweeping Asami of her feet and smiled as she then kissed her deeply. Everyone there clapped a round of applause showing their support for the both of them.

They both ran down the aisle holding hands and out through the door and jumping on to the back of Naga and rider her through the town.


	4. Chapter 4 Another miracle

i want to say is that i run a theme page on facebook around avatar and one of my admins help grammer check my work on this chapter. she also wrote the second half of this chapter as well. she goes my the admin tag Toph and here the link to the page. Avatarwillalwaysbeinarehearts

9 months has passed since the wedding of Korra and Asami. In the health centre, Korra was lying in a bed sitting up and holding a small baby girl in her arms after giving birth. Asami was sitting next to her holding Korra's hand and smiling at their new born baby girl. "She's beautiful, Asami" said Korra. Asami smiled and replied back, "Yea, she is beautiful. Hey, she has your hair and my eyes." Korra smiled. Katara walked in to check up on Korra. "Well, seems the baby is healthy. You should be able to leave her later today. Also, she going to be water bender" said Katara. Asami smiled along with Korra while looking at their baby.

"Korra, what are we going to call her?" asked Asami. Korra looked up at Asami. "I was thinking the name Kateri," said Korra. Asami smiled, "I love it." She replied as she looks down at their new family member. "Hello Kateri, I'm your mommy Asami and we both love you very much." She said to the little baby Kateri. Later that day they were allowed to go home so they got a stroller and put Kateri in as she was fast asleep. Korra pushed the stroller while Asami link arms with her. Both of them headed back to their southern water tribe home given to them by Korra's mother and farther as wedding gift. As arriving home, it got pretty late and Kateri was fast asleep in the stroller. Korra picked Kateri up gently and took her upstairs to her room. She put Kateri in a sleeper made by Katara as a present and Asami went to bed then fell asleep, Korra followed and snuggled up to Asami then falling asleep as well.

The following morning, Korra was up early breast-feeding Kateri, while Asami was still in bed sleeping. The rest of the days went on and on, waking up early to change and feed Kateri. As the months passed by, they fell in love with their family. One day on nearing Kateri's 4thbirthday, Korra and Asami decided to take her to the spiritual world to the exact same spot where Korra and Asami were when Korra fell pregnant. "Kateri, now be safe and all ways hold both mommies hands ok. We don't want you to get lost in the spirit world now do we" said Korra as she was knelling down cleaning Kateri's face. Kateri smiled as she held her bag with water bending scrolls and a small child's tent. Asami smiled, as she was dressed and ready to go as well. "We are going to have so much fun aren't we mommy," said Kateri to Korra. Korra smiled and nodded as Asami looked at them both. Korra picked up Kateri and put her on Naga as she then places the all bags on the back of the saddle. Asami sat at the back so she can make sure their little water bender of joy was safe and secure, while Korra got to the front of the saddle.

"Go Naga," said Korra as Naga began to start running in the direction of the south spirit portal and off they went on their family vacation. On arriving at the spirit grassland and river near republic cities portal, they saw a wise old man who was sitting down at a table drinking some tea. "It's good to see you again Korra. Is this your family?" asked the old man while drinking his tea. Korra looked shocked to see Iroh there and smiled. "I would like to introduce you to my wife Asami, our daughter Kateri and my animal guide/pet Naga". Iroh smiled as he nodded and greeted them with an offering of tea. "Would you like a cup of tea? I have made my favourite blend of tea today" he asked. Korra got off Naga and lifted Kateri off of the saddle then help Asami off of it as well.

"Don't be shy Kateri, he is a friend of mine," said Korra as Kateri ran behind her. Kateri looked up to her mother and smiled as she walked towards the table and sat next to Iroh. A lot of the Spiritlings, who were almost full grown, came over and looked at Kateri and smiled at her.

Korra and Asami walked towards the table to joined their daughter and Iroh for some tea. "So Iroh, what are you doing here?" asked Korra. Iroh looked over at Korra as he replied, "Well, I just love the river here, it's so calm and peaceful that I can enjoy my snacks and my tea here." Korra smiled and nodded as she poured 2 cups of tea for her and Asami. Asami looked all round noticed that it looked the same as they came her4 years ago. "Nothing much changes here in the spirit world does it," said Asami. Iroh smiled as he nodded, "No, it's hasn't. Since the spirits are all balanced, they can keep things the same way because they like it. It's the same way of how like my tea to be, just right and perfect." Iroh Replied.

A Spiritlings came floating toward Kateri and sat on her shoulder. Kateri giggled a bit due to it fell cold.

It floated away after a while and Kateri started to cry. "Mommy, the spirit floated away and I am bored. Can we go and play?" she said while sobbing. Korra nodded and smiled as she got up and went to the bags and got a ball out from one of them. "Shall we play some water bending ball sweetie?" said Korra. Kateri smiled as she then wiped her tear and ran to Korra. "Yea mommy" she said.

Asami watched them playing while she drank her tea. "It's a miracle you know, three year ago when we first came here, I never of thought we would come back to the same spot with our precious little daughter," said Asami towards Iroh. Iroh smiled and nodded.

After a while, Kateri became tired and ran to Korra. "Mommy, I want to be big sister so I can play water bending ball and teach them water bending." said Kateri. Korra smiled and put her hand on Kateri's hair and messed it up. The Spiritlings overheard Kateri and thought they could make her wish come true. It was almost dark as they finished getting everything ready for the camp. Kateri was out like a light in her tent from playing. After Kateri fell asleep, Korra and Asami started to have their own fun. The Spiritlings where outside in the trees and overheard the same noises from they heard 3 years ago. After Korra and Asami finished, they fell asleep. To make Kateri's wish come true, the Spiritlings hovered over Korra and did the same glow as last time. After the Spiritlings were done, Korra began to glow and the glow faded into her stomach.

Part 2

In the early morning, Kateri woke up first to find her mommies still sleeping and decided to wake them up. "Mommy, wake up!" Kateri shouted as she jumped onto Asami. Asami freaked out and jumped up quickly to see Kateri lying down beside her. Korra was still fast asleep when Kateri was being nosy. Kateri poked Korra in the cheek a few times to wake her up. Korra opened her eyes and yawned. In the middle of her yawn, she made a face and ran out of the tent in a hurry. Asami and Kateri rushed out of the tent to see what happened to Korra.

Asami saw Korra a few feet away from their campsite, kneeling down and throwing up. Worried about Korra, Asami said to Kateri "Come with me sweet pea, let's go see what is wrong with mommy". Kateri replied, "Ok mommy". As they were walking closer towards Korra, Asami heard her throw up once more. Korra wiped her mouth as Asami and Kateri approached her.

"Mommy, are you ok?" asked Kateri. "I am fine sweetie. Can you go back to the campsite and bring me some water please?" said Korra. As Kateri was running back to camp, Korra threw up once more. "Korra, are you feeling ok?" asked Asami. "I feel sick to my stomach. We might have to cut our vacation short sadly. I must go see Katara and get check out," said Korra. "I agree and sad because Kateri will be disappointed to hear the news that our vacation will have to be cut short" said Asami.

Kateri ran as fast as she could to bring back some water for Korra. "Here you go mommy, "said Kateri. " Thank you", said Korra. "Kateri, mommy is not feeling too good right now. I am sorry sweetie but we will have to cut our vacation short so mommy can get check out by Katara at the South Pole" said Asami. "It's ok, I want mommy to feel better," said Kateri with a smile.

While Korra was resting on the soft grass, Asami started to pack up camp with a little help from Kateri. With everything pack up and ready for the trip back home, Kateri filled up the canteens with more water before leaving. Korra threw up a little before getting onto Naga for the trip back home. With Korra not feeling well, Asami sat in front of the saddle with Kateri in the middle and Korra behind her.

"Naga lets go home," said Asami. Naga began running to the southern portal. With the trip taking a little longer due to having to stop for Korra to throw up a few times, the family finally arrived to the portal. Not wanting to wait, they went through the portal. Naga ran as fast as possible to Katara's health centre and soon they arrived. Asami lifted Kateri off of the saddle then helped Korra off as well. Asami then carried Korra into the health centre due to being too weak to walk.

After carrying Korra into the health centre, Asami took Kateri to Korra's parents place so they could watch her while Asami went back to wait for Korra. Within an hour of waiting to hear some news about Korra, Katara came out of the health enter. "Asami, Korra is resting right now. She will be fine and I have some good news," said Katara. "What's the good news, Katara" asked Asami.

"The good news is Korra's pregnant," said Katara. "Pregnant! Korra is pregnant!" yelled Asami. Being so excited to hear the good news, Asami hugged Katara as tight as she could while trying to not harm her in the process. Asami rushed into the health centre to check on Korra, who was woken up by Asami screaming outside. Not knowing the news yet, Asami told Korra the great news. "Korra, I talked to Katara and she told me some good news. You will be fine, you're just pregnant," said Asami. Korra was shocked to hear the news that she was pregnant again.

After hearing the good news, Asami and Korra walked to pick up Kateri at Korra's parents place. Kateri saw her mommies walking towards her and ran to them and hugged them both. "Mommy, are you feeling better now?" Kateri asked. Korra replied as she kneeled down, "Yes Kateri, I feel better and I have good news to tell you." Wondering what her mommies news was, Kateri asked, "What is it mommy?" "Kateri, you are going to be a big sister. I am going to have a baby," said Korra. Kateri smiled with joy when hearing the news that her wish had somehow come true. Kateri then hugged her mommies.

9 months have passed since finding out Korra was pregnant again. While walking home from her parents place, Korra and Asami along with their daughter Kateri were close to home when suddenly Korra felt some wet on herself. "Asami, I think my water just broke," said Korra. When hearing this, Asami started to freak out. "Ok, we will walk to Katara's health centre to drop you off then I will take Kateri to your parents' house," said Asami. Curious about what was happening; Kateri asked "Mommy, what's happening?" Korra replied, "Your baby brother or sister is coming". With Korra starting to have contractions, Asami hurried to drop off Kateri at Korra's parents place and rushing back to the health centre as quickly as she could.

Within a few hours, Korra started to have the urge to start pushing. With Asami holding her hand, Korra pushed with all her might and gave birth to a beautiful Babyboy. Katara cleaned up the baby boy and wrapped him up in a soft blanket. She then gave him to Korra. "Asami, he is perfect," said Korra. "What should his name be Korra?" asked Asami. "His name should be Hiroshi after your father Asami," said Korra. With a tear coming from her eye Asami said, "Perfect. I love you Korra". "I lovey too Asami," said Korra and they kissed. Asami went to get Kateri from Korra's parents place and brought her to see her new baby brother. Upon see him, Kateri walked up to Hiroshi and kissed his forehead. "I promise to be the best big sister," said Kateri. Asami and Korra started to cry because of Kateri's words to her baby brother. Kateri then asked, "What is his name?" "His name is Hiroshi, sweetie," said Asami. Asami lifted Kateri onto the bed and they were happy to have a new addition to their family.


	5. Chapter 5 Family Photo

I want to say thank you again to my Admin Toph who help finish this chapter due to I was stuck on how to finish it. Even though I had the ending planned I was stuck to get to that part. So chapter 5 is mainly her chapter. But we both shared the same Idea for this fan fic. Avatar Kai 32. Also like are fan page over at face book. Avatarwillalwaysbeinarehearts

9 months have passed since the birth of Hiroshi. Korra, Asami, Kateri and Hiroshi have moved back to Republic city. When arriving in Republic city, Korra called Tenzin from a hotel to ask him a question. "Tenzin is it alright if I build a home on Air Temple Island for me and my family using earth-bending?" she asked over the phone. Tenzin replied, "Korra, it would be wonderful if you moved here with your family. Also yes, you can earth bend a new home here as well." Korra smiled as she put down the phone.

Kateri walked up to her mommy. "What is it mommy?" Asked Kateri. "We are going to have second home for us." Korra replied to her daughter. Kateri was happy but she then became sad. "But that means I have to leave my friends behind and I don't want to Mommy." said Kateri with tears coming from her eyes. Korra nodded and kissed her forehead. "We will be using this house as a holiday home because mommy Asami needs to be here so she helps rebuild her company." replied Korra. Kateri smiled and was happy when she could help her mommies with something.

Few weeks passed since they moved back to Republic city. Korra and Asami's new home on Air Temple Island was finished being built. Korra finally decided to start up a water bending school on the island. Asami was at the new future industries building in her office working. "Man, I need get these done or we will be late for our new family photo," said Asami while looking at blue prints of some new vehicles she was inventing. Back at Air Temple Island, Penma was helping looking after Hiroshi so Korra could teach a small group of Water Bender that also included Kateri. "Come on guys, I showed you the technique a few times. It was the simplest move that I learned when I was your age, even Kateri mastered it" said Korra. A little water bender boy was waving his arms in a pull and push motion then started having trouble keeping control of the water. "Master Korra, I need a little bit of help please," said the water bender boy. Korra looked over at the water bender boy as she then helped him by showing the motion and hand movements with his own arms.

Kateri looked up at a clock to check the time and noticed the time as she stops practicing then ran over to Korra. "Mommy, look at the time! We need to get going," shouted Kateri. Korra having noticed time when Kateri said something got every one of her student together. "Right, now class today's session is going to be cut short. I will see you all tomorrow and we shall learn the rest of the movement," said Korra. All the water bender kids packed their scrolls into their bags as they headed to the school boat. Korra went to Penma and picked up Hiroshi then placed him into his stroller. Hiroshi, who is 9 months old, smiled as he was being put into his stroller. "Mommy, I still don't understand why I am a water-bender and Hiroshi is not," said Kateri as they were walking to a cable car that connected to new future industries building. "Kateri, I know it is confusing for you to understand that your baby brother is a non-bender," said Korra. "When you're older, I will explain it better to you than I can now, ok sweetie" replied Korra. Kateri still confused replied "Ok, mommy".

While riding the cable car to Asami's work, Korra had to make sure Kateri and Hiroshi did not become dirty in anyway before taking the family photo. With Hiroshi sound asleep in his stroller, Korra could focus on fixing Kateri's hair into a ponytail after Kateri asked her to redo it. Once arriving at their stop, Korra and the kids walked to New Future Industries. Upon arriving to New Future Industries, Kateri saw Asami waiting outside and ran to her mommy. "Mommy!" said Kateri. "Kateri be careful sweetie," said Korra.

Asami lifted Kateri up into the air and then hugged her. "Kateri, are you ready for our family photo," asked Asami. Kateri replied, "Yes I am and so excited too" As Kateri shouted in excitement, she woke up Hiroshi then he started crying. "Korra, when was Hiroshi last given a bottle?" asked Asami. Korra replied, "I fed him about two hours ago. I wanted to wait until we arrived here to feed him and on the way here he fell asleep." "Why don't we go to my office and fed Hiroshi before we leave for the photo shoot," said Asami.

"Kateri, are you hungry?" asked Korra. "A little, can I have a snack?" asked Kateri. "Sure, sweetie. Let's see what I have for you in the staff lounge" said Asami. Asami went into the staff lounge and found an apple for Kateri to snack on. While walking back to Asami's office, Kateri saw some tasty chocolate balls on a desk. Unknown to Kateri, the chocolate balls were filled with a creamy but sticky filling. When biting into the chocolate balls, some of the filling spilled onto her shirt. With one bite, Kateri became in love with the chocolate balls and started eating them all. Within 2 minutes of Asami noticing that Kateri wasn't with her anymore, she retraced her steps back to the staff lounge to find Kateri at an employee's desk with chocolate all over her clothes and face. "Kateri!" yelled Asami with a shocked look on her face. "Yes, mommy?" said Kateri with chocolate in her mouth. With an annoyed look on her face, Asami picked up Kateri and walk back to her office.

"Kateri, what happened to your clothes? Asked Korra as she was feeding Hiroshi a bottle of formula. "Chocolate!" yelled Kateri. "She found some chocolate balls with some kind of sticky filling, I think it is caramel," said Asami. "It's a good thing I packed an extra outfit for Kateri," said Korra. With Asami holding Hiroshi, Korra went threw the diaper bag and found the extra out packed for Kateri. "Kateri, come here please so I can change your outfit for the family photo," said Korra. A few minutes after finishing his bottle, Hiroshi started laughing and being cute when suddenly he threw up all over Asami. Kateri started laughing as Hiroshi was throwing up on her mommy. "Asami, did Hiroshi just throw up on you?" asked Korra. Asami replied, "Yes, he did. Now I have to run home quickly and change my outfit." "I also packed another outfit for you, Hiroshi and myself as well, so you don't have to go home and change." said Korra. Asami replied, "Aww, thank you!"

Once Korra finished changing Kateri into her new outfit, she made sure there was nothing else Kateri could get into before the photo shoot. Asami handed Hiroshi to Korra and went into her private bathroom to change while Korra changed Hiroshi into a new outfit as well. With everyone nice and clean, they left New Future Industries and headed to the studio. With no one becoming messy on the way to the studio, things were going according to plan. While waiting for the photographer to finish setting up, Korra was trying to catch Kateri, who she was running around the studio. "I am all set up for your family photo," said the photographer. Korra finally caught Kateri and walked towards where Asami was standing. After positioning where Korra and Asami were to stand, the photographer look threw the lenses and said "looks perfect! Everyone smile and say cheese! Ok, the picture looks great and I will take one more. Once more everyone smile and say cheese! And we are done". Asami walked to the photographer while holding Hiroshi. "The photos look great! I love the second one, it's the best" said Asami. Korra put Kateri down and walked towards Asami to look at the photos too. "I agree I also love the second one as well!" said Korra with a smile.

After leaving the studio, Kateri asked to see the family photo and laughed when she saw her brother's face. "Hiroshi's face looks funny, mommies," said Kateri, Asami and Korra laughed then smiled. The happy family walked home as the sun was setting, ending the day and being together as a family.


End file.
